1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apple tree.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A known variety of an apple plant is Malus domestica. A variety of Malus domestica is called ‘Fuji’. Another variety of Malus domestica is called ‘Brak’ or ‘Fuji Brak’ and is described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,261.